This Dance
by teenage-dirtbag
Summary: One-shot fic. A Dance changes the perspective of two young people in love.


Ei! This is just a one-shot fan fic kinda thing, so, Please R & R, and if ya'll like it, maybe I could continue with some more thinggys…Merci!

Disclaimer:I do not own the characters which are present in the best-selling novel Harry Potter. Another genius created that.

This Dance

Harry stared blankly at the ghost professor that was teaching them. "The wars against the goblins started in yada yada yada yada…and they used red wood cedar bla blah bla blah…" was all Harry could hear. He was on the verge of sleeping when someone tapped him.

"Harry!"A brown-haired girl whispered. "Can't you at least try to listen? I swear, after last year's OWL's, I am not going to lend you my notes this year!" 

"Huh? Wah ehmioni?" Harry said. 

"You are hopeless!" Hermione said in exasperation.

Finally, after thirty more minutes of lecturing about how the goblin war accidentally discovered red cedar wood as a good wood for wands, Harry finally heard the two words he's been dying to hear ever since History of Magic began.

"Class Dismissed." Professor Binns told the class in his usual dead manner.

"Finally." Harry muttered under his breath. 

Everyone stood up and left their seats, and scurried out the door. Ron and Harry were following close behind. 

"Gee Harry, I dunno why History is Magic is still needed for the position at the ministry."Ron asked.

"You know the Ministry, always exaggerating. Remember last year? Potter is a lunatic! Potter is this, Potter is that."Harry said while laughing. "Now who's the lunatic?"

"Ron, we've still got to do our divinations project!"Hermione shouted behind them, following closely behind.

"Man, Hermione! That's not due until next week!" Ron complained.

"And Firenze asked us to look at the position of Pluto in the Kuiper belt for a week, remember? During the day and during the night!"Hermione explained.

"I hate divination."Ron muttered silently."Harry, sorry mate, I've got to do my super duper life altering divinations project."Ron said while gritting his teeth.

"Come on!" Hermione said while pulling his shirt sleeve, and Harry saw Ron wave him goodbye with a blunt smile on his face.

_alone again_, Harry thought. 

Just then, he heard an explosion. Seamus Finnigan had just dropped another dungbomb at Filch's office. This time, it was the SupahDupah Dungbomob by Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. Seamus and Dean Thomas wanted the position as new troublemakers-in-chief, and Fred and George has been giving them a lot of lessons this summer, as Seamus told him.

"Pretty great Harry, you know, Fred taught me how to make a portable swamp! You know, last year with Umbridge…" Harry remembered Seamus say.

The putrid smell of the dungbomb reached up to where Harry was, so he needed a room just to breathe. iI could faint,/i Harry thought. Just when he was going whoozy, he remembered this place. iI know where this is,/i Harry thought. He immediately saw a door and rushed to it. He banged the door and saw that it was more of like a balcony, so the fresh undungbombed air went to him. 

"Ahhhh…Much Better."Harry said. Then, a glass of ice cold water appeared. He drank it, and a thought went through his mind. _this place is giving me everything that I need, and I'm a bit familiar to it…_he thought, and just then a mistletoe appeared on the ceiling. Suddenly, everything went back to him…

_"I really like you, Harry."_

_I remember…I could not think…she was much too close…we…kissed…she…_

"Cho."Harry muttered under his breath. He remembered the event that transpired here, before Christmas, with the DA…

But he forgot all the feelings about Cho, he buried it…with Sirius.

All summer, his pain was getting the better of him…

Doubts about Sirius' death…

…and his feelings for Cho…

A breeze went through the open space. He exited the door.

********************************************************************************************

"Cho?" Marietta asked.

"Yes Marietta?" she answered.

"You've been staying pretty long in that stall."She said.

"Fine."Cho said, while getting up and pushing the door. "I'm out."

"You haven't been crying again, have you?"Marietta inquired.

"No…No…It'll be silly to do that…" Cho answered while she headed for the door.

Cho returned the wand back to her pocket. _that crying clearing spell I've learned seems to be working_, she thought.

Just then, she saw a poster posted on the board. 

MUGGLE STUDIES WEEK PRESENTS

A MUGGLE PROM

ATTIRE WILL BE BASED ON MUGGLE CHARACTERS FROM MUGGLE LITERATURE

COSTUME WILL BE GRADED IN YOUR MUGGLE STUDIES CLASS, OR IF YOU DO NOT HAVE IT, ANY APPLICABLE CLASS.

OPEN TO FOURTH YEARS UP TO SEVENTH YEARS

AT THE GREAT HALL

OCTOBER 18, 2004, 7:00PM IN THE EVENING

"A prom?" Cho said.

"Yes, a prom." A fifth year from hufflepuff answered. "Its like the Yule Ball, only with a muggle theme. Of course, that'll be easy for me. I'll go as Cleopatra, the Queen of the Nile!"She said exuberantly.

_must be from a muggle family_, she thought.

"I swear, the school is getting crazy! A muggle inspired prom? What the hell is a prom? What's next, bring your muggle to school day?" A blonde haired boy answered, with wan skin and a nasty sneer. 

"Draco, won't we go? It's a ball!"Pansy Parkinson said dreamily.

"Hell no, Pansy!I'm not going to this—" Draco was cut off.

"I'm afraid you do have to go, Mr. Malfoy. It is required." Professor Snape said.

"Of course, Professor. But, can there be an exception-"

"It is the headmaster who said so."

"But, sir,--"

"No more but's, Draco."

"So, Draky, will we?" Pansy asked once more, with her eyes blinking.

"I'm going with Pam."he said.

********************************************************************************************                                   

Harry looked at the crowd gathered around the board.

"A prom?"

"What is that?"

"huh?"

"Dumbledore's crazy!"

"he is not inviting muggles!"

"What's going on?" Harry asked, spotting Ginny.

"Dumbledore's organized a sort of ball. A muggle-inspired ball. Weird! So, who yah going with?"She asked.

Harry was still reading the poster, and suddenly he saw Cho out of the corner of his eye.

"Harry?"

"Listen, Ginny, I gotta go-"then Harry dashed off.

_the yule ball… _

_"chowillyougowitmetodaball" Harry remembered asking nervously._

_"I'm already going with Cedric…"She answered._

Tears formed in Cho's eyes. 

_"chowillyougowitmetodaball" She remembered Harry asking her nervously._

_I wanted to Harry… I really did… It's just that…_

"I'm already going with Cedric…" 

"Harry!" Ron shouted. "We've got practice, remember?"

Harry's thoughts of Cho quickly went to the back of his mind. "Yeah, I'm coming." He answered. 

********************************************************************************************

"Focus Potter!"Katie Bell shouted. "You are the one that must be flying! Not you brain!"

"Sorry Katie."He apologized.He zoomed, up, down, following the snitch. 

Prrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrttt!

"Okay! You've done well today. We have another practice next week, same time, same place."Katie instructed.

Harry opted to be left behind to fly more, since he'd consumed more energy thinking about Cho rather than catching the snitch.

Up, down, left, right…BAM!!!

He hit the bleachers. Through his groggy eyesight, he saw someone coming…

"Harry! Are you alright?" The girl with the raven coloured hair asked.

"Cho?I'm fine…"

"Come on! You're not! Up you go, here are your glasses, wait, Ireparo/I! "

Harry could see more clearly now. He could see Cho under the moonlight, with her hair glistening, her featured accented by the soft glow of the moon. He could not help but stare.

"Harry?"Cho asked.

"Oh, Sorry. Its just that,"He said, but was cut off.

"Your face is all dirty, and you have blood on your forehead. _Moriorta_! "She said as she waved her wand to the direction of Harry's face. "Wait, for the cut_, fraterno_."She said again as she performed the simple curing spell, tapping lightly above Harry's cut. " Better?" Cho asked.

"Yeah, um, Cho, I wanted to ask you something,"Harry said.

"Yes?"Cho answered, her eyes lighting up.

"Um, I, wanted to ask…"

"Yes?"

Somehow, the words could not get out of his mouth.

"What are you doing here, now that its nighttime?" He said.

"Oh, Oh, nothing, just wandering…Well Harry, take care…" She said hurriedly, and ran to the school.

********************************************************************************************

"Stupid!I'm so stupid!"he muttered to himself as he was walking to the gryffindor common room. 

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

"Oh, um, Minas Tirith."He said, and went in. He sat on the couch, and stared at the fire.

"You messed up, huh?"a voice asked him. It was Hermione.

"What?"Harry asked, turning around.

"With Cho, I mean."She said.

"How did you—"

"Window Harry.Through the amazing magic of sight!"She said sarcastically.

"Well, yeah."Harry answered plainly.

"You know, I just happened to see Cho at the Girl's washroom, and just happened to tell her to go as Juliet."She said.

"Juliet who? Sorry, the Dursleys don't let me read any book in the house, only newspapers and old cereal boxes."He answered silently.

"What I'm trying to tell you is, Harry, Go as Romeo."she explained.

"Oh, that Romeo and Juliet thing?The ones who died?"he asked.

"Yes, they did die, but their love was so strong it lived. They loved each other so much that even though they can't share that in the mortal life, they choose to share it in the next life."She said.

"Where are you getting at?"He asked.

"Is it not Obvious? You love her, Harry. Its not just infatuation now. Not that crush you had in Third year. "She said.

"How do you know? I mean, what?"he said, apparently startled.

"The way you look at her, Harry. Its like, you see the whole world in her."

"How do you know all this?"He asked.

"Well, for starters I watch a lot of muggle romance movies."

"Oh.Well, Good Night, Hermione."He greeted, as he went up the stairs.

"Good Night, Harry.Think about what I said!"She said.

_Poor messed up kid,_ Hermione thought.

********************************************************************************************

_ You love her, Harry…_

_I really like you, Harry…_

_Its like, you see the whole world in her…_

_I'm going with Cedric…_

_She's a part of me…I let go with Sirius…but why…do I still…_

********************************************************************************************

AFTER THREE WEEKS

Everyone was getting busy for the ball. Even the hesitant Draco Malfoy was wearing a tuxedo, and Pansy was still following him around even though he was going with another pretty slytherin, Pam Discus.

"This ain't so bad after all…"

"Dumbledore's a genius…"

"I got to explore my options…"

"No, Pansy, I am not going with you!"

"Harry…Harry…"

"Huh, wah?" he asked.

"wake up! Classes have been cut today for the ball remember?"Ginny said.

"Hermione said that, you'd be going as whom again?"Dean Thomas asked.

"Richard?"

"No, Romeo! Come on, Harry! Up! Up!" She said as she pulled him upward. 

"Here's your costume…Well, dress up now!"

"No, I don't want to go! I'd rather sleep…"Harry said with a yawn while falling on the bed.

"No! Wake up!" Ginny said, and she suddenly dropped a water balloon on him, courtesy of Seamus. 

"Yeah! Fine! I'm awake already!"He said, grabbing his costume and heading towards the bathroom.

********************************************************************************************

The great hall was decorated with a smooth black interior, and silver glittery things floating around, with the stars in the sky. A band, called The Goblins, was playing some muggle songs, due to Dumbledore's decree.

"Muggles day! No magic, purely muggle!"

Harry immediately spotted Cho, wearing a maroon silk gown, with diamonds in her hair. He sat down. 

"Go, Harry, ask her to dance."Hermione urged.

"No, Hermione."

"Well, don't blame me if you missed your chance." She said, leaving to go to Viktor Krum, whom she invited.

Harry was disconcerted. Hermione said he loved Cho, yet he couldn't just sort it out. Everyone was having fun, at least except him. Hermione was getting Krum to try one of the Lemon Drops, Ron was dancing with Lavender, Draco Malfoy, his archenemy, was very amusing to look at hiding from a jealous Pansy Parkinson behind the pretty slytherin's back.

"Pam, can we go? Hell, I can't stand all this muggle stuff." Draco complained.

"Draco dear, if you want to go because you wanted to get away from Pansy, then you should have said otherwise. Come on!"She said, putting her arm around him.

Ginny was drinking and drinking Coca-Cola, a beverage she'd grown to like, after taste testing it.

"How could I have lived without this for years?" She asked, while gulping down another glass of Coke.

Two hours passed, and The Goblins suddenly sang a song which caused Harry to do a drastic thing.

_doo doo da doo doo, doo doo da doo doo doo doo_

while the song was playing, he found himself in front of Cho, asking:

"May I have this dance?"

Cho blushed, and gave him her hand. She looked back at Marietta, who was smiling.

"If this should end your crying days Cho," she silently said, "Then go with him."

When we turn out the lights, The two of us alone together… 

"Um, Cho, you look wonderful. Someone told me you were Juliet, in that muggle play Romeo and Juliet."He said. 

"Why, yes, your friend Hermione told me."

no one else comes close, to you, no one makes me feel the way you do, you're so special girl, to me, and you'll always be, eternally…

"Listen, Harry, about last year, I'm really sorry. Its just that things were a bit edgy, and you know the ministry, it influences people so,"Cho said.

"Its okay! What's done is done. Good thing I don't have to see those stubby fingers and the fat,short figure of Umbridge again!"Harry said with a chuckle.

_…I love you girl in every way, and I always will cause in my heart…_

They kept on dancing, not feeling the presence of people around them, Harry not seeing Hermione triumphantly smiling, Cho not seeing Michael Corner looking sorry that they broke up, after only three days.

_…everytime I hold you near, you always say the words, I long to hear. Girl with just one touch, you can do so much, No one else comes close…_

"Who are you going as anyways?"Cho asked, looking deep into Harry's emerald eyes.

"As your Romeo."He answered, and without considering the people around them he kissed Cho, nothing like the kiss in the room of requirement. Cho was not crying, she was happy. Harry kissed her not because he likes her, but because Hermione was right.

As they broke away from the kiss, their foreheads still together, Harry whispered three words that will change his life forever.

"I love you,"Harry said.

Cho, on the verge of crying, whispered back."I love you too, Harry, I've always had…"and with that, she placed her head on his shoulder, and Harry held her tighter.

"Forever begins today, Cho."Harry whispered into her ear.

"This Dance."She replied back.

********************************************************************************************

Well, I'm done! Please review, I might do another thingy like this… Thanks for reading! By the way, No One Else Comes Close is sung by Joe. Just so you know! Thanks, muchos gracias!


End file.
